Bo Ae Lee
|fgcolor= |image= |imgsize= |birth= |death= |race=Terran |gender=Female |height= |hair=Black |eyes=Blue |faction= Umojan Protectorate |job=Councilor of Reaganfall }} Boe Ae Lee is a Councilor of the Umojan Protectorate, representing the Umojan planetary continent of Reaganfall. She is a gaunt, older member of the Umojan Ruling Council, who has long been a proponent of funding Umojan culture and arts. Biography Raised on the part continent Reaganfall on Umoja the initial contient where the supercarrier Reagan first landed on, Lee's father was a political and mother was a famous Umojan driftwood artist, and artform popular on Umoja where the oceanic driftwood would be twisted into furniture and instruments. Following her schooling, Lee became a lawyer, and later pursued her career in politics, eventually rising to represent the continent of Reaganfall on the Umojan Ruling Council. There she penned the legislation that lead to the orbital platforms and Umojan colonies gaining some representation on the Ruling Council, while still allowing these individual nations to keep their independence while allowing for a floor where grievances and trade discussions could occur. Under her work, a standard currency of the Confederate credit was established, a controversial choice my many staunchly against the Confederacy, but a valued one that allowed for more open trade as the credit was much stronger than the Umojan ingot. With the outbreak of the Guild Wars, Lee maintained that isolation was needed to prevent Umoja from being devastated by a Confederate response. However, she did pen the documentation that allowed for Umojan volunteers to "express their freedom to aid their allies" and the lending of military supplies to the Kel-Morian Combine. Sadly, this would fall through. Not long after, Umoja would form into a mutual defense pact with its colonies, founding the Umojan Protectorate. During the leadup to and in the midst the Great War and Brood War, Lee was a staunch fighter for not forgetting Umoja and its domestic issues, and attempted to stop the rising crime rates due to mass numbers of law enforcement volunteering in the Umojan Armed Forces. As tensions between colonies rose over trade embargoes, especially those after the foundation of the Terran Dominion, Lee would serve as a neutral ground to settle these disputes. The appearance of the two alien races led Lee to being the major voice for establishing relations with the protoss in order to find some mutual peace with their neighbors. Lee was openly disgusted when the United Earth Directorate arrived as conqueror, and all through their conquest was very vocal that they were a greater threat then even the aliens. Lee's insistence on funding cultural pursuits is said to be what made Umoja into the "most shockingly deep reflection of the uncertainty in an area of alien life." A wave of art and writing named Invasionsim broke out, taking many cues from the protoss and depicting the fear all humanity had of what now seemed to be potential annihilation in the sector, as well as a very firm break from the Earth nostalgia that had dominated the arts in the years prior. While many saw this as a waste of time, this movement very quickly spread to the elite of Korhal and Moria, and continues to be one of the most imitated styles in terran space. Yet in the interbellum Lee was no stranger to the ensuring Umoja's defense, but she sided with Minister Jorgensen that subtle action, intelligence gathering, and only fighting when needed was the Umojan way and what had allowed them to survive all of these years. Lee spearheaded the project to construct the Ageis-class space platforms, nearly impenetrable defensive stations that could hold off incoming fleets, including the massive superfortress The Keep. The Ruling Council began to rotate, but Lee, very popular in her home continent, remained in power through the End War. She sees the increasing power of Reyes as worrying, but feels he has so far acted in Umoja's best interest. However, she has begun to oppose Jorgensen, who she feels has remained in power for far too long, and that his actions against the Dominion have begun to endanger any chance at peace with their new emperor Valerian Mengsk. Personality Lee is educated, and chooses her words very carefully and precise. While a politician, she is not a political animal and has genuine intentions for Umoja, with an almost grandmotherly charm to her. Considered to be a major reason Umojan arts and culture has thrives where the Dominion and KMC had largely discarded their cultural roots in their political upheavals, and the one who first pushed for Koprulu and Umoja centric writing. Lee is a large voice in favor of relations with the protoss even in spite of the idea that Umoja had been "snubbed" by their alien neighbors, and feels understanding them is the key to advancing not just as a nation, but as a race. Category:Characters Category:Umojan Ruling Council Members